


VHS Vows

by MissSaikouIsBack (MikoMae)



Category: Kerwhizz (Cartoon)
Genre: Commercials, F/F, Racist Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:29:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28943718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikoMae/pseuds/MissSaikouIsBack
Summary: Ninki advertises VHS tapes and quickly gets stopped.
Relationships: Ninki/Kit





	VHS Vows

Ninki and Kit were finished filming their VHS tapes of them engaging in not so Kaboodle-friendly behaviours. I guess you could say they were forbidden tapes. Ninki went out to advertise them. "Wanna watch something but don't know what to watch? Then buy our VHS tapes that feature intense moments that you wouldn't want to watch with your cat." said Ninki in the ad. Copfli came in the studio and told Ninki that it wouldn't be a good idea since there's already bad shit on TV. And then was the time Ninki said, "You don't know anything! You're..... Hungarian!" Copfli was mad as fuck because Ninki made a seemingly racist statement. The commercial ended and so nobody bought the VHS tapes, except for someone. It was Pörge. He binge watched all the tapes. I guess you could say Pörge is to Ninkit what Kiren is to Angelette. They really like to watch them. I don't really condone it, but suit yourself.


End file.
